[unreadable] [unreadable] The Appalachian Region of the United States is characterized by stark contrasts between its environmental beauty and natural resources, and its significant socio-economic challenges and healthcare problems. About 23 million people live in the 410 counties of the Appalachian Region; 42 percent of the Region's population is rural, compared with 20 percent of the national population. (http://www.arc.gov/index.do?nodeld=2) A healthy population is vital to the economic and social development of the Appalachian Region. Reducing health disparities will require a multifaceted approach focusing on health care providers and researchers, infrastructure development, and improved [unreadable] access to care. The purpose of this National Library of Medicine planning request is to develop a blueprint for creating a regional, consortium-based, Integrated Advanced Information Management System (IAIMS) that serves as a model for the Appalachian Region and healthcare providers serving rural populations. Phase I project funding will facilitate the following two Aims: [unreadable] 1) Design a formalized orqanizational structure of diverse healthcare providers to govern the development and management of a shared regional electronic medical information system. [unreadable] 2) Create a comprehensive technical plan for a regional electronic medical information system, identifying the required technical infrastructure and systems integration. [unreadable] [unreadable] The completion of specific Aim 1 will result in the establishment of a formal organization and management structure and the creation of by-laws and contractual memorandums of understanding for the member organizations. A successful outcome of Aim 2 will be to complete a comprehensive technical planning document for a networked, consortium-based regional medical information system. The technical planning document will establish the criteria to create a Request for Proposal (RFP) to be submitted to potential developers and vendors. [unreadable] [unreadable] The member organizations committed to this IAIMS Planning grant will be referred to as the Appalachian Regional Informatics Consortium (ARIC). The ARIC project board is comprised of the executive officers of each consortium member. The ARIC Board provides administrative oversight, procedural guidelines and institutional authority to commit the resources necessary to develop a long-term implementation strategy. Six subcommittees will investigate these specific areas: 1) Health Information Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) and Compliance, 2) Finance and Business Development, 3) Medical Records, 4) Information Technology, 5) Research and 6) Library and Information Resources. A Project Steering Committee will manage the project by coordinating efforts and disseminating information among the board, subcommittees and community interest groups. A major challenge confronting this project is the integration of diverse independent agencies and disciplines into a single Integrated Advanced Information Management System. Limited resources and geographic isolation have necessitated collaboration among Appalachian organizations. This spirit of cooperation is essential to the development of this project. The innovative approach of the ARIC Project will enhance the continuity of care and create new resources that contribute to biomedical knowledge, research and medical education. [unreadable] [unreadable]